I Walked Across the World to Kiss Your Hand
by Splenda
Summary: A collection of drabbles filled with kisses, blushes, and romantic spark. .Various Pairings. .No Requests Please.
1. Study Session

Author's Note: Almost all of these are AU, just to inform you. And I'll work with any and all pairings from yuri to yaoi to het. If you REVIEW with a request, I would love to write you a drabble. ShikaIno is my only one I _might _object to.

* * *

Neji growled and prodded the equation. "Tenten! We've been doing this same stuff for the past _hour and a half_. You should know how to do this!"

Since noon, the two had been pouring over their Algebra books. _The_ test worth half their grade was coming up and Tenten was sure to fail. That was unless straight-A student Neji came to her rescue. And he was trying, but she just wasn't getting it.

"Well you don't know _everything _Neji. Just because you're smarter doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"I know much more then you."

"But…" Tenten hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You'll never understand certain things that I do."

"Like what?" Neji looked at her with an amused expression. "How to style my hair?"

"No!" Tenten glared at him and his idiotic sarcasm. Sometimes she really hated his condescending comments and snarky attitude. "Other things… like… feelings," she muttered.

He lost his smile and furled his brow in confusion. What did that mean? Feelings? Was she saying that he was an emotionless bastard? (Which he is.) There was an awkward silence between them as he tried to think of a good retort.

"Well… I don't need to know about feelings. I go by science and logic."

"Doesn't mean that you don't need them. Come on, let's take a break." The both stood. Tenten leading the way outside, Neji following, still confused as to what she was saying.

---

"Thanks for the help Neji. At least now I'll get a C, not a D."

He chuckled and opened the door for her. It had been hours since the 'feelings' mention, but it was still bothering him. What in the hell had all that meant?

Tenten had gathered up her things and was about to leave when she heard her name. He was standing by her side, looking down at her.

"I… um, I don't understand. For once. What were you saying to me earlier?"

"I—Never." She turned away from him and started out the door but someone grabbed her wrist. He tugged her back to him and shook his head.

"No, I need to know. It's just not possible for you to know more then me."

Tenten looked at him and paused, but she took a step closer to him. "I can't explain with words."

"Well then find a way. Draw a picture. Anything. I don't understand. Tenten pl—"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. Only seconds paused, but it felt like hours, until she pulled back away from him. Her face burned red, and she ran out of the house before he could say anything.

Neji stood speechless, watching her leave. As she vanished from sight, a hand rose to his cheek, fingers brushing over the spot her lips had been, still burning from the small action. It was one of the only occasions when he would blush.


	2. Only To Protect You

Author's Note: This was originally going to be more lemon hinted, but I decided to keep it simple. Yaoi! It's a bit mushy and OOC, but it's cute!!!

* * *

Together they lay. Together they fought. Together they stayed. Two forever, in a heaven of their own. His fingers knotting themselves in his rough matted hair. He was so tough, so scarred, beautiful body just riddled with old battle wounds.

"I'll always protect you Zabuza." Stopping his wandering fingers, Haku looked at his lover and found himself lost in the depths of his eyes. "Through the harshest of rains. Through the most blinding snowfalls. And even the fiercest of tornadoes. I am yours to do with as you wish. Yours forever."

Zabuza shifted, lifting up from his resting place upon Haku's chest. Placing an arm on either side of him, the rogue ninja examined the pale face, the only one he ever wanted to see until eternity swept them away. "I just need you for you Haku."

"I am your weapon."

"No Haku." Zabuza shook his head and pet the silken black hair splayed around his head like a dark halo. "I need you as a person." Lowering himself, lips brushed up against his porcelain skin, kissing his forehead.

"I need you for who you are."

Haku felt the man's eyes boring into him and shamefully looked away. Not out of guilt, but because it wasn't proper for an assassin ninja to have his cheeks flushing beet red.


	3. You have a Beautiful Smile

Author's Note: Haku and Zabuza are so cute! They remind me of Axel and Roxas. Kingdom Hearts for those that don't know.

* * *

Hinata's knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground. The group of kids cackled evilly as they let her, kicking her books aside. It hadn't hurt; it was just a simple push. It was just that fact that she was so easily picked on and tormented.

Something wet dropped onto her hand and she realized that she was crying. Scolding herself, she furiously tried to wipe the tears away. It was foolish, crying over something so petty. What would her father think of her if he saw her in this current state? She was just a disgrace to the whole family.

Clenching her fists together, she bit her lip and trembled. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from breaking down right there in the hall.

"Here."

Gasping, she looked up, not caring that her cheeks were wet, eyes puffy and red. A smiling face was looking down on her, holding out her books that had been tossed aside when she was pushed.

Looking away, she felt embarrassed, now hoping she had waited to break down in the bathroom.

"Hey, what happened?" Bending down, Kiba set aside her books and took her chin in his hands. He brushed away the hair clinging to the wet on her cheeks. Then he proceeded to wipe away the tears.

"Stop crying. I like your smile way better."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"I like your smile too, Kiba."


	4. Small and Fragile

Author's Note: This is a request from **Unlucky-amulet.** Hope you enjoy! I'll get your other requested pairing up soon enough.

* * *

Hinata sat next to Shino out on her front lawn and stretched out. He didn't talk too much, and neither did she, so they instead took a leaf out of Shikamaru's book and watched the clouds lazily pass on by. It was a nice day, so her neighborhood was filled with the shrieks and cries of playing children. They seemed to be the only solitude of silence still left on the block.

Closing her eyes, Hinata sighed in content and felt the sun beat down on her. She was in bliss until on her arm started to tingle. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down to see some creepy, icky black spider on her arm.

She squeaked and sat bolt up right, brushing it off her arm. She raised a hand to slam it down again and kill it, until two hands were placed over the small creature. Shino met her eyes and held up his hands for her to see. Crawling around inside was the little spider that had been on her arm.

Twisting away from her, he set the spider down on the grass. She barely caught sight of it as the black spindly legs maneuvered their way away from the two.

"Why didn't you kill it Shino?"

"Because," he started, looking back in her direction. "It's so small and fragile. People don't understand how beautiful it can be. It'd be kind of cruel to just kill it."

When he put it that way, it made sense and she nodded as if to agree with him.

"Maybe that's why I like you so much," he said quietly. She only had a second to comprehend before he leaned over and lightly brushed her cheek with his lips.

She sat up a little straighter and went completely stiff. Her cheeks burned and she felt clammy everywhere. But it wasn't a bad feeling. On the contrary, it was quite nice. She giggled and avoided his eyes, instead watching the ants crawl under her feet. Small and fragile yet beautiful.


	5. You're Replacing Me

Author's Note: Time for more yaoi!!! My best friend and I have found a new passion for this pairing.

* * *

"What's wrong Kabuto?" Orochimaru practically purred to his underling slumped in a corner, refusing to look at him.

"Nothing Lord Orochimaru."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Not that you would care," fired Kabuto.

Orochimaru hissed and stood up. Grabbing a hold of his chin, he pulled the boy to look at him. "What your tongue." His eyes flashed dangerously and restrained from using force.

Kabuto showed no fear towards him. Instead, he slapped his hand away and stood to meet his Lord's height. "Why don't you go find Sasuke?"

"Why?"

"He's the new me isn't he?" his jealousy and hated towards the young Uchiha was fairly obvious. All for the reason that his Lord was no longer in need of him. _Sasuke_ was all that mattered anymore.

Orochimaru pressed a hand to Kabuto's chest and shoved him backwards. The boy didn't even wince when he collided with the wall. Nor did he turn away when his Lord pressed his lips to his own, keeping him pinned to the wall.

The kiss was rough and frenzied as they tried to put every ounce of their mixed emotions into it. Orochimaru was pulling them together, almost to a point where breathing was hard. His tongue tried to reach every inch of Kabuto's, twisting and turning around in the new moist cavern. Teeth ground against a tongue. From someone there was a stifled moan, bodies curving together, hands hungrily grabbing everywhere.

Panting, Orochimaru finally dropped his head and stared into Kabuto's eyes. "Nobody could ever replace you."


	6. Sealed with a Kiss

Author's Note: This is a request from **loveofallthingschocolate.** **Voltra the Lively!!! **Do not worry, I will get to your fic in due time. Give me a day or two to come up with a decent little cute drabble for you.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the stone again. Try as she may, no tears came. She had run out a long time ago, weeping long into the night for years and years. Yet today, she couldn't cry for her lost comrades.

'Why do I _still_ love him?' was all she could ask herself before her knees gave out. Expecting the ground to be painful, she was surprised when strong male hands wrapped their selves around her. Her first thought was Naruto but when she looked up she saw a masked face.

"Kakashi…" her voice was weak.

"Saku—" he cut off as her body went limp in his arms. He looked down at her and held on a little tighter. 'Sakura.' Her face was so sad; he was pained just by a mere glance at her. She had collapsed of exhaustion most likely. Not daring to leave her alone, he walked off with her draped in his arms.

---

Awaking to the smell of food, Sakura popped her head up and looked for its source. Starting to sit up she heard a voice from her left.

"Don't worry," Kakashi was smiling under his mask as he looked at her. He picked up a bowl and spooned some soup into her mouth. She blushed at first, embarrassed at being fed but ate it nonetheless, watching him every second.

'Why?' Outside, she was starting to lose her cool composure and crumble again. "Why?"

He looked up at her and felt his hand clench a little tighter on the spoon. He hated her this way, he really did. And when she finally looked up to meet his eyes, hers were on the verge of tears.

"Why are you being so nice? I've done nothing worth your time."

"Because I can't stand to see you sad anymore."

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she looked away in shame. He leaned a little closer to her, wanting to somehow console her.

"Why?" she asked again.

He stopped himself from moving in any further. Their lips were so close to touching. He could almost feel hers trembling up against his, although masked. "Because I—"

She looked up at him, inching forward to close in what little space was left between them. Until he stood up and turned his back to her. "I'll be back."

He started to walk away and her eyes widened. No, she didn't want to be alone again. …No, why did everybody have to leave her?! Jolting towards him, she clutched onto his jacket and cried into his back. "Don't leave me!"

He turned around, prying himself away from her, only to have her grab onto his arm. "I—"

"Please… Please help me forget him… Sasuke." Sakura looked up at Kakashi. He felt his heart beating around wildly in his chest. As if on impulse, he leaned down just grazing her lips with his.

"It's a promise," he murmured before gently pulling her into a small kiss.


	7. Snake Bite

Author's Note: I think I was kind of dodging this fic a little due to my utter lack of Naruto knowledge. But, I suppose this is kind of an AU-before death thing.

Written on request of

* * *

Kakuzu tapped the table in annoyance and listened to the constant moaning and groaning of Hidan. He just had to be stuck with the biggest pussy ever, didn't he? Scowling to himself, he leaned forward on the table and tried to avert his attention to the table, but his 'partner' was too loud and that plan failed. Too bad he couldn't take a club to his head and leave him unconscious for a few hours.

"Hey, would you shut up over there? I gave you the bed, you should be happy," Kakuzu finally snapped at him.

Hidan growled, clutching at his shoulder. "Well dumbass, I've got some snake bite and it's not too of a pleasant feeling. It might be poisonness and you're doing nothing about it!"

Kakuzu flipped off the TV and strode over to the bed side. He looked down at Hidan and moved his hand away. Sure, he had gotten bit, but he had identified the snake. It wasn't poisonness. But it was swelling more then it probably should.

"Do you really want me to see if it's poisoned or not?" Kakuzu asked, regretting it as soon as he had asked.

"Please."

Kakuzu bent down and Hidan flinched away from him, shoving the man away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sucking out the poison, so hold still." Roughly pressing Hidan against the wall, he bent over and brought his mouth to Hidan's shoulder, the area of infection. It was a very odd feeling, and one that he would rather not have experienced, but if it would stop his belly-aching…

Hidan hissed low as if pain and Kakuzu spat to the side. He went in again but Hidan stopped him.

"That's enough."

"But if it's poison, it won't all be gone."

"I don't want you sucking on my shoulder anymore!"

Kakuzu growled and narrowed his eyes. Pushing on Hidan a little harder, he ground the man back into the wall.

The following act of kissing Hidan was not something he was compelled to do. In fact, he had no idea himself why he did it. He just did. And he wasn't exactly sure why he liked the feel of their tongues rubbing together in each other's mouths. But he did. Nor was he entirely certain about the friction between their bodies as their chests came together.

But he did know Hidan had said no sucking on the shoulder. Nothing about the lips.


	8. Because Your Mine

Author's Note: Eventually there had to be some AsumaKurenai. It's very short, sorry in advance.

* * *

Kurenai busied herself around the kitchen, cooking dinner. The aroma of spiced meat and steamed vegetables wafted around the house. She placed a hand over her pregnant belly, feeling the small creature inside move around.

"Smells delicious."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the beautiful sight. "Asuma…"

He grinned and leaned on the door frame, watching her stir and pour. Kurenai chuckled and returned to her work.

Two arms suddenly wound themselves around her waist, cradling her abdomen. She gasped and clasped his hands with hers. Asuma rested his head on her shoulder, placing a peck on her cheek, before letting go.

"What was that for?" Kurenai asked, watching him walk away.

"Oh, just because you're mine."


	9. My Lord

Author's Note: -GASP- More yaoi. Now I'm gonna hide before the fangirls like topple me over.

* * *

Kabuto sat around as Sasuke pick at a piece of bread; his meal for the night. Orochimaru didn't want the boy to have too much strength, so he kept his food supply short.

"I'm not going to flee. You can at least provide me a good meal."

His gaze flitted over to stare at the Uchiha with little interest. He had been in charge of 'guard duty' for the past three days and all his bitching and moaning were getting on his last nerve.

"Look, it's not my orders. Lord Orochimaru's the one calling the shots here."

Sasuke snorted and kicked the bread away. "Orochimaru? He may be all powerful, but don't you at least find him a little over-controlling?"

Kabuto eyed the boy and shook his head slowly. "No."

"Greedy? Corrupt? Creepy?"

"No, not in the least." Kabuto stood tall and looked down upon Sasuke disapprovingly. "Lord Orochimaru has given me everything I have and made me what I am today. I respect him in every way possible and would do anything for him. Please don't use such petty, ignorant names on him when you know _nothing_ about him."

Sasuke looked up at the new anger that had seeped into Kabuto's voice. Apparently, he had hit a soft spot in the young man.

"Now I would watch what you say about my Lord or next time you won't get off so lucky."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke muttered, watching as Kabuto stalked off.


	10. Spar in the Woods

Author's Note: This was a request by **Dark Flame**. Hope you enjoy and I don't let you down. My first time writing this pairing.

Tenten panted as another hour ticked away on her training. She had been out since after lunch and the sun was just now resting over the tops of the trees. Another kunai buried itself into the target centered on the trunk, followed by two others.

The kunoichi collapsed to her knees, another kunai held in her hand, ready to launch. Her breathing was irregular, and drops of sweat trickled down her forehead. She really should be quitting, but something kept her going, throwing more and more weapons at the target, never missing.

Finally, she threw one last kunai before _again _collapsing on the ground. She listened for the familiar _'pink'_ as the dagger hit the tree, but it never came. Instead, the next thing she saw, the weapon dug itself into the forest floor beside her head.

Tenten gasped and sat up to look for the explanation. Her eyes were met by a dark eyed stare. It was none other then **the** Sasuke Uchiha. The one Sakura always rambled on about.

"Isn't it a little late to be training?"

"Shouldn't you be back on your on training grounds?" She snapped back, snatching the kunai from the ground.

"I was passing by and heard you. Figured I make sure you were friend and not foe." Sasuke smirked and examined her work on the tree. "Impressive? How long have you been out here?"

Tenten was paying more attention to the person talking to her then the actual conversation. She had never really taken her time and fully looked at him before. There was a reason why Sakura was so infatuated with the young man. He had his cool, mysterious exterior that kind of drew you in. Similar to Neji, but more bad ass and just… hot. Not to mention, he had these dark eyes that just—

"Did you not hear me?"

"Huh? What? Oh, only a few hours, not that long. How long have you been watching?" Tenten scolded herself and concentrated on what he was saying.

"Long enough. I can see that you're exhausted, but… How about a little spar before we both turn in for the night?" Sasuke held up a hand, fingers twirling kunai with expertise.

Tenten grinned and stood up, collecting her own expanse of weaponry. "A duel with the legendary Uchiha. Bring it on."

Nothing more was said as Sasuke jolted towards her and aimed his dagger for her throat, easily dodged.

The two were a blur to anyone watching as they went at it. Tenten was tired even before they started, but she never backed down from a challenge. And Sasuke… well, he was just looking for a casual fight.

They didn't last too long. Tenten pinned him to a tree, kunai at his throat, and Sasuke had her legs entangled with his, ready to trip her into his own kunai. No words were exchanged, as they both gulped in air and lowered their weapons, their bodies still inches from each other.

Tenten tucked her daggers away and looked around for Sasuke as she finished. But he was already on the edge of the forest clearing. "Hey!"

He paused, but didn't look back at her.

"Umm…" it was a little awkward as she tried to find something to say.

"You're not half bad. I did more work then I thought needed. Next time you train, let's have lunch and spar some more." Sasuke looked back at her, that stupid smirk on his face again.

Tenten stared at him stupidly as he left and she was alone. It was only till after he had left did she smile and blush like a childish girl.


	11. Movies

Author's Note: Sorry for like the eternity wait. I will be getting ALL of your requests up in due time. For every two or three reviews, I will post a new drabble chapter.

This first one was a request from **HinduGoddess**.

"Popcorn… and a coke."

The clerk scurried off to fetch the order. Elbows propped up on the counter, Naruto fiddled with his ticket. Couldn't watch a good horror flick without a hefty bucket of popcorn and over charged drink. He had never been able to decide which was more entertaining; the movie, or the audience screaming in terror.

Beside him, Sakura was fidgeting, watching the clock every, oh… about ten seconds. He smiled and prodded her side. She jolted a little, not expecting it and smacked his hand away.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just seem… ansty."

She bit her bottom lip, the hope that he hadn't noticed, broke.

"I'm not antsy," Sakura quickly lied. "It's just that the movie is going to start in a second and we're about to miss it."

Naruto picked up on one of her nervous habits, the lip biting, and chuckled. She didn't look pleased with his amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that I think you're scared."

"No," Sakura snapped back, too quickly for it to be the truth. In all honesty, seeing a movie called 'The Seeking' wasn't on her Top Ten list of things to do. But Naruto had insisted, and not willing to argue, she had gone along with it.

A satisfied smirk, that annoying one he got whenever he knew he was right, cracked on his lips. "Ahh, so you are scared. Not something that I would expect of you Sakura."

"I am not scared."

"Fine, let's make a deal."

Sakura looked at him with interest. The clerk finally arrived back with their purchase. Naruto grabbed the two things and ushered her to the right where the theatre entrance was.

"Deal is," he continued, throwing some popcorn into his open mouth. "that you're going to get scared within the first ten minutes of the movie. Winner gets twenty bucks."

"Make it ten and it's a deal."

Naruto didn't respond, but instead opened the door for her. They chose a row ideal for viewing; not so close that it killed their necks to look up, and not so far away that they didn't gain the 'full' movie experience. Only a few other specters were speckled among the rows around them.

Just as they sat, the lights dimmed and the surround sound kicked in. Naruto took one last jeer at Sakura, gently tapping her and leaning over.

"If you can't handle it, the exit door is right up there."

"Oh shut up!"

Satisfied, he let her be, thinking of various food options he had with ten extra bucks.

Only a few minutes had passed in which there was a load of fake blood, animated demons, and frenzied orchestra music. In fact, Naruto was beginning to wonder if her was going to have to lose himself a bet. That was until the music suddenly picked up, the protagonist of the film stepped forward and opened the door and…

Beside him Sakura yelped and buried herself against him. Naruto placed an arm around her and gingerly fiddled with some pink strands. Sure, the money was now officially was his, but at the moment, so was Sakura.


	12. Practice Alone

_Author's Note: Sorry guys that are WAITING for fic requests. I'm getting around to them I promise! I'm gonna have a big upload block around Christmas so you can expect them soon. Umm... This is a fic that was a one shot that I figured to better organize my fics I would add here._

Chouji sat down and twiddled a kunai. Breathing in heavily, the toll of hours of practice with Ino started to sink in. They had been out here in the woods since early morning and it was hours past noon. But Ino refused to go and Chouji stayed with her. He needed the extra practice, no matter the fact that he was missing meal time.

Ino looked at Chouji and knew exhausted. "Only a few more minutes and we can go Chouji. Thanks for staying out here with me."

He shrugged and pulled his bag towards him, rummaging around for something. Turning away, he cheeks flushed in a pink color, much like Sakura's hair. She and Chouji had been out here a long time… together… alone. They rarely exchanged words, just jagged harsh breathing, proof of their hard work.

But the thing that was so uncomfortable about being in the woods alone with Chouji was her growing feelings for him. In all the time she had known him, the boy had grown into a man. And an attractive one too. He had lost his pounds of fat and instead formed a muscular build. And it wasn't Sasuke she was interested in anymore. It was Chouji. But her chances of him noticing were almost nothing.

"Hey Chouji," Ino paused the throw of yet another kunai and looked at him.

"Yea?" he returned the gaze, eating another potato chip. It felt good to eat again. So many hours of not eating was not good for him. He started to lose his concentration.

"Do you um… like anyone currently?" her voice suddenly grew very small and she averted his gaze. It was a rather gutsy thing to ask and she was steadily starting to regret it. Mentally she was beating herself up.

'Ino! Why would you just come right out and ask it?! Now he's gonna know you like him and laugh. Or worse, he'll reject you in front of everyone in Konoha.'

Chouji was in the middle of another handful of chips and suddenly coughed and sputtered, grabbing at his chest. She had caught him a wee little off guard on that question and now he was choking. 'Great way to embarrass yourself Chouji.'

"Oh Chouji!" exclaimed Ino, running over to help him. She hadn't meant for him to choke. Course, she hadn't meant to ask him that question either. It just kind of… slipped out.

Hurrying over to his side, she didn't pay any notice to the kunai on the ground beside Chouji. So as soon as she was feet from him, she went tumbling down, taking him with her. It had to be the worst thing that could have happened, and now they were both lying over on the ground.

Ino groaned a little from the rough fall and started to get up when she felt the small movements of someone under her. Almost against her will, she opened her eyes to see Chouji and her face-to-face. So when she had tripped rather clumsily, not only had she looked entirely foolish, but she had fallen into a particularly awkward position with the person she had been day-dreaming about all day.

Chouji made a motion to get up and that brought their faces close together, their breaths mingling together. Turning away, he didn't want to make it look like he was forcing himself upon Ino.

"Ino I…" he started. But as he searched for words, his lips were taken into an unexpected kiss by Ino. Surprised, but joyous, he returned the sign of affection and pressed their lips together in a solid kiss. Before anything got too deep, she pulled away and dropped her head.

"Chouji…" she started quietly, but he was close enough to hear her quite clearly. "I like you, a lot."

There was a pause before he replied, "Me too." He said it rather dully, not really sure what to do. Never had he been in this kind of situation so it was all fairly new ground. He went to the extent of his knowledge and settled on trying to remember what Shikamaru had told him when he had succeeded in steadying himself in a relationship with Temari. But even then, Chouji just kind of had to go with the obvious answer.

"Do you uh… want to grab something to eat? I mean you don't have to or anything. But I figured you know since…" and then his voice trailed off into random mutterings, a nervous trait of his.

Ino deepened another shade of blush and nodded timidly. "I'd love to."

This time it was Chouji who leaned up and closed the small gap between them, pulling her into another kiss, except deeper and one they were both ready for.


	13. Long Awaited Return

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Had tons of trips over the summer. Request by **Voltra the Lively.**

Temari kicked at a pebble, sending it rolling feet from her. Following the small object with her eyes, her mind was half distracted. Today of all days she had to think of such… complicated things. Things like the memories of /her./ It had been nearly two months since her leave and there hadn't been any word since. One could say she was a little nervous about the sudden loss of contact. Another could observe that the sand-nin was furious.

Really, it wasn't a straight forward emotion. A numb area where feeling was supposed to be. Empty in a way…

"Oof," the wind was knocked from her lungs as she was tugged into the alleyway she was just passing and thrown up against a wall. Temari gasped to gain back the breath that had just been almost violently stolen from her. And once she was able to focus, she looked down to see who her attacker was. Her eyes met with inky black iris' drawing a smirk from Temari.

Acting fast, she twisted herself around and pinned her assaultant to the wall, holding fast. "When did you get home?" she asked, still smiling rather childishly.

"Just a few seconds ago," Tayuya hissed back, fidgeting against Temari's hold. She rolled her tongue over her lips to moisten them, almost a form of torment to the other girl. Temari pushed a little harder and growled.

"You're forgetting already who's the dominance in this situation."

Tayuya could do no more then restlessly tug and attempt to pull her arms loose. Growing irritable of her partner's behavior, Temari crushed their lips together in a bit of a welcome home kiss. That put an end to Tayuya's need to be free.

Pulling away, leaving the both of them breathless and pink cheeked, Temari leaned down to the girl's ear. "Follow me." Without waiting for a reply, she pulled her down the rest of the alley way and made a straight path for home. They had business to catch up on.


	14. Mr Stranger

More of a one-shot really then a drabble… Hope you still like anyway.

Request by **Aliki.

* * *

**

"Sorry, excuse me." Hinata drew close to the wall, allowing the red-haired stranger to pass. He barely acknowledged her as she fumbled to rearrange her laundry basket in order to accommodate fitting the both of them in such a small space. It was a tight squeeze, but when he passed, she was able to straighten herself, walk two feet to her room, and awkwardly open her apartment door.

That was the umpteenth time she had seen him. She had estimated that his room was somewhere above hers. Couldn't be too far. The apartment building only had seven floors, of which she lived on the third.

Their meetings were never long. Nor were they social. The occasional pass in the hall or shoulder brush as they headed in opposite directions. Whenever she was leaving work, he'd be coming back. From where? She had ever asked. And whenever she was returning, he was leaving again to the unknown job.

They hadn't even directly talked, so Hinata could only assume a few things. He didn't look much older then her, which was twenty-one. He also didn't seem filthy rich or dirt poor, so that left him somewhere in the middle class. And, because of the lack of a woman at his side, she could assume that he was single.

Those were all general observations and deductions she had made over the course of two months. And after all of that, it only made her grow more curious.

Hinata settled down with a slice of last night's pizza and flipped on her TV putting the red-head stranger out of her mind.

XxX

Over the next few weeks, their hall meetings continued. Hinata, growing extremely curious by the passing day, paid close attention, seeing if she could pick up on at least some minor details about him.

One. He liked his coffee black. Always from Starbucks. Everyday.

Two. He tended to like the color, well, black.

Three. In the morning he would walk down to get a newspaper, bagel in hand, then walk back up to his room, paper in hand. He was always barefoot during this time. And before he even hit the first floor, half of the newspaper had been shed in some garbage, cutting right to the actual news.

Four. He smoked.

Five. Unlike those who used tacky brands like Axe, he smelled like after shave, with a layer of hidden cigarette smoke. And in the mornings especially, he smelled like a coffeehouse.

And finally six. He 'maneuvered' a simple, black, one-seated motorcycle. She had spied him getting off once when lazing about her balcony, a.k.a. the fire escape ladder. Although it was also noted that on most days, if his destination was within reason, he walked.

Hinata side-stepped him like she always did, when once more, she passed him up in the hall. She was coming back. He was leaving.

XxX

Climbing up the final flight of stairs as she had done many times before, a trio of men all heaving a large burgundy couch were making their way past her. Hinata had to squeeze herself against the wall and even then it was a tight fit. With many grunts and heaves of effort, the men were able to get by and she hurried up the last few stairs before more came down with furniture. Someone was obviously moving out.

Throwing her bag and keys on the counter, she wandered out onto the small balcony, a.k.a. the fire escape. Below she could see the back alley where those living in the apartment usually parked their cars. Sitting there, a giant among small vehicles around it, a moving truck had its back open. Uniformed men were just now attempting to get the burgundy couch that had passed her just a moment ago into the truck. Standing by and watching was none other then the red haired stranger.

Hinata's mouth hung open a little as she tore through her living room and back into the hall. Not sure what was compelling her flight, she bounded down the stairs and outside. Right around the corner she found the truck, the movers, and Mr. Stranger. At her sudden and random appearance, they turned to face her, the red-head quirking a brow in curiosity.

"Ummm…" Hinata stumbled over various things to say. Naturally a shy person, she wasn't comfortable standing at attention.

With a wave from Mr. Stranger, they got back to work and he walked over to where she stood, still trying to find something to say. Hinata could feel him looking over her, yet he didn't say a word, his penetrating.

"I am…" she forced herself to look up at him, although staring into those emerald eyes didn't help any. She had never noticed such pure color they had when passing him in the halls.

All at once words came tumbling out of her before she had time to stop herself.

"I've seen you in the hall quite a few times and I live on the third floor and I was just curious if maybe… You might want to grab a coffee sometime before you officially move."

He blinked and there was a moment of awkward silence between them in which she tried to comprehend what she had just said.

"Gaara." A ghost of a smile barely pulled at his lips. "I'm Gaara. And coffee sounds great. Room 503, two floors above yours."

Hinata, still embarrassed, could hardly manage a smile. Instead, she nodded and turned away, making a mental note of the room number.

"Oh, and just so you know," Hinata looked back at _Gaara_ as he spoke up once more. "I'm not moving. Just getting new furniture."


	15. Let's Do Lunch

Here's another one requested by **Voltra the Lively**. Once more, sorry for the long wait on all your requests. And sorry if they're OOC… Cause they are. And again, a bit longer then a drabble. Sorry.

* * *

No sooner had the bell rang then Temari was stomping down and away from the school. People flooded out behind her, parting around the slower moving people much like herself. Lost in angry thoughts, she didn't register anyone around her. The result was toppling over, books and papers scattering.

Temari scowled and looked at the small figure now crawling around on the ground. Hinata quickly attempted to pick up not only her things but Temari's too.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't see you there. So sorry." A thousand apologies poured from the small girl as she rummaged pages together, trying to grab them all before careless people trampled all over them.

Tower of books, papers, and notebooks in hand, she unsteadily stood and tried to juggle the many objects with both hands. Temari watched, amused, not willing to lend a hand. After all, it was her fault they were in this mess. Something internal kicked at the innards of her stomach. A soft rumbling noise vibrated her belly and she felt the sting of hunger hit her.

"Hinata." The girl looked at her, just a little fearful. "I'm hungry. Buy me lunch and we'll over look this whole big mishap."

Hinata stared at Temari, emotionless, and unable to answer, shifting the weight off the books. The sharp edges of the new texts were piercing into her skin. Hoping Temari would take her load back, she eagerly shook her head.

"Yes, anywhere." The weight lifted as, thankfully, she did take back her half.

"Great. Come on, I'll drive. It's not far."

XxX

A small sigh escaped Temari. Dull green eyes, normally filled with energy, lazily watched the busy street side. The clear glass window allowed her a view of the outside world. While she noticed every person that passed by the window, nothing seemed to sink in. Five times, the server had to ask if she wanted a refill. And when her meal came, Hinata had to take the plate instead of having it placed in front of her.

Working up the right words, Hinata struggled in trying to say them. She wanted to be thoughtful, but firm enough that she wouldn't dodge the question, as Temari usually would. Choosing her words carefully she spoke up enough to grab and keep the girl's attention.

"So… Temari. Is there something wrong?"

It took a moment for it to register after which Temari slowly turned to eye Hinata. A forced and obviously fake smile broke out on her face. "Wrong? No. I'm perfectly fine. This place as excellent food."

Hinata shook her head and leaned forward a little. "If something's up you can trust me you know."

Very aware of her every move, Hinata noticed as Temari's shoulders slumped and she fell into a state of hopelessness. Considering this was the breaking point, she sat still in order to listen to what Temari had to say.

"Just some drama is all. This is why you should never get interested in a guy. They stab you in the back and date the school's slut."

Hinata knew without even asking who the two mentioned were. Shikamaru and Ino. The two girls had been silently warring for him for some time and Ino had just today come out the victor.

"Temari, I'm sorry to hear that. I know Ino can be a little… inopportune, but I'm sure Shikamaru will…. Err…"

"It's ok. I know what you mean."

Hinata, embarrassed to be stuck in such a sticky situation, stared at her bowl of soup. Temari, now a little more attentive, ignored outside and watched Hinata poke at her clouded reddish liquid, whatever it was she had ordered. There was something about the girl's pale lilac eyes and shy persona she put it. She couldn't quite explain it but it was… nice.

"You know," Temari took her first spoonful of soup, giving Hinata time to look up at her. "You're really pretty."

Hinata, in mid-slurp, suddenly coughed and ended up choking into her napkin for a good minute. Feeling very small, she averted Temari's eyes, her cheeks blazing up in color.

Not quite sure if that was a very good or bad reaction, Temari merely smiled and grabbed her books from under her chair and stood up. "Hey, thanks or lunch and everything."

"I'm not nearly as pretty as you," Hinata spoke up.

Temari, looked down in surprise that she would say anything at all, but nodded, accepting the compliment with a bit of vanity. "Looks like we'll have to do this again sometime, huh?"

Hinata wasn't given time to answer. By the time she looked up, Temari was waving a hand, half way out the door. Shyly smiling to herself, she looked down at her soup and continued eating, hoping that sometime was soon.


	16. Dirty Little Secrets

Author's Note: This is a request by **Aliki**. Sorry for the long wait. It's Neji x Hinata. This reverting back to an older style. Hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

It was all so forbidden. Dirty little secrets locked behind closed doors and hidden in the darks of a hall. Secret love, concealed gasps of pleasure. Unable to tell the truth, impossible to lie; this dark, hungry, consuming affection.

Her hands creeping, his high. The path is memorized, mouths used to the feeling of one another. Pale skin, soft like silk, now bares a mark of lust. It is a dark purple. She would have to hide that. If anyone found out about their secret meetings, it might spell doom for both of them.

Her fingers crept up and tangled themselves in his dark sheet of hair, pulling him to a suffocating closeness. The heat from their bodies mingled, sending heat waves up and around. A sigh of passion hissed low, covered immediately with a bruising kiss.

The wall was a friend, holding support as knees began to shake in ecstasy. Both parties held each other in sweet embrace, hoping to hold onto a piece of this sheer perfection. But fate had other plans, footsteps echoing down the hall and ruining their wonderland of happy. They knew they couldn't be caught, here, together.

One final kiss lingered on the lips, longing for it all. It was strong, deep, needy. Almost like through the brief skimming of tongues all of one was being poured into the other, a filling of the shared desire accumulating as one. He started to leave but she caught his hand, already missing the buzz she got whenever they touched.

"Neji, I—"

"I know," he cut her off, fingers brushing against her porcelain cheek before slipping away, unseen, keeping their secret hidden.


	17. Bubblegum Green

"You know your hair looks like someone exploded a piece of bubble gum on it."

"Very funny Naruto." Sakrua rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing to read her book and jot notes down for school.

Naruto frowned, his plans shot. He had been hoping to distract sakura from her school work for a moment so she could talk to him. She was so entirely engrossed in her novel that she wasn't even saying one word other then to retort his silly comments. Frustrated, he sat up a little straighter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're no fun."

"Sometimes school work is no fun Naruto."

He watched her as she read, her bright eyes flashing across the page, bottom lip sucked in as her teeth bit down in silent misunderstanding. Her pencil scribbled something on her paper and she paused. Then a second later the pencil was dragging a very heavy line through what she had written.

Sighing, Naruto sat back a little more, mind whizzing with ideas. There was always ways he could distrac her from her work, but he didn't have the balls with mess with Sakura like that.

He looked back over at her, so heavily engrossed with her school work and decided in that instant that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Snatching her book away from her, he moved a foot back as she lashed out at him, eyes flaring up in pure anger. "Naruto!!!"

"You have the most beautiful emerald eyes when you're pissed off." And that was all he said as he tossed her book back onto the seat next to him. Sakura looked down at him, mouth hanging open wide as she lacked something better to say back to him. Naruto's grin tugged at his lips as he looked cockier then ever back up at her.

She sat beside him again, and just as he suspected, she left the book on the seat.


End file.
